YuYu Hakusho Owner's Guides and Mantinence Manuals
by thebookhobbit
Summary: Guides for the main four boys. All in one place now.
1. Yusuke

I did not invent this format; you do not need to ask me permission to write one. First known use is by Theresa Green of , and therefore this is her baby. She's the one you'll be wanting to credit. 

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully automated **YUSUKE **unit. To insure you get the full use and benefits of your loudmouthed brat, please pay attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** Yusuke Urameshi, aka Yusuke, Yuu-chan, Dimwit, Detective, Urameshi, YOU PUNK!

**Date of Manufacture:** Unknown; the unit is, however, set automatically at fourteen years of age.

**Place of manufacture:** the YuYu Hakushop.

**Height: **Possibly around 5'6.

**Weight: **You weigh your unit and tell us. We're not getting around that Spirit Gun.

Your **YUSUKE** unit will come with the following accessories:

When you first unpack your **YUSUKE** unit, he may yell at you and refuse to believe he's been sold. Get a **BOTAN** unit to convince him.

**Programming:**

Your unit is, frankly, a brat. However, if he likes you, he can be suckered into performing the following tasks:

**Bodyguard**: You'll find that most of your YuYu Hakusho units can do this. The **YUSUKE **is actually a pretty good one, even though he may sulk.

**Date:** He's handsome, witty, and a bad-boy, but your unit probably won't do this unless he really likes you. And even then he may ditch you. So you'd better have a good bribe.

**Chef**: Rumour has it that the **YUSUKE **unit can cook pretty well. Give it a whirl and see if he's really as good as they say.

**Mercenary**: The **YUSUKE **unit was raised on the streets, and is disturbingly good at intimidation and beating people up. Need we say more?

**Comedian**: **YUSUKE** is probably one of the most sarcastically witty units in the line of products. While it's usually spontaneous, perhaps you will be able to write him some material. As long as you give him an even cut of the prophets, he'll be a hit.

**Your YUSUKE unit comes with five different modes:**

Sarcastic(default)

Perverted

Sweet

Angsty

Angry

The default mode of Sarcastic is really mostly an act; underneath it all, your unit is mostly a softie. He can be pretty danged witty, though.

The Perverted mode can be brought on at any moment there is a pretty girl around. The unit is never really serious about this, but he may be mildly offensive to ladies around the vicinity.

The Sweet mode is usually only shown in the presence of a **KEIKO** unit. If you hide and watch, after they've finished arguing, he might actually be nice to her. This is quite touching and amusing to watch.

Angsty mode may be brought on by the presence of many things, but the **YUSUKE **unit is especially saddened by the death of a friend.

Which, incidentally, leads to the Angry mode. Mind you, other things can activate the Angry mode, such as having to go to school, or being insulted.

**-  
**  
**Relations with other units:  
**

**Kazuma Kuwabara:** Yes, we know it looks like your unit is trying to kill this one, but honest, they're friends.

**Kurama:** These two units are friends. They work together on numerous occasions, and this unit is one of the ones who fights to avenge your unit's defeat on the rare occasions he is defeated.

**Hiei:** The **YUSUKE **unit is probably the human that the **HIEI** unit dislikes the least, in spite of the fact that he continually refers to him as an idiot or similar. They seem to relate fairly well.

**Genkai:** This unit trained yours as to how to properly utilize his Spirit Energy. He refers to her as 'Grandma' and she refers to him as 'Dimwit'. They have respect and grandparental/child affection for each other.

**Botan:** Although this unit will often beat yours over the heat for being a pervert, they really do care about each other in a (probably)platonic way.

**Keiko**: This is your unit's girlfriend. Even though she beats him up, they really do love each other, and she is the main reason your **YUSUKE **unit won't go on a date with you.  
**Koenma**: The KOENMA unit is the one who brought your unit back to life the first time. Even though the **YUSUKE **frequently annoys him, and visa-versa, they're sort of friends.  
**Jin**: These two units relate quite well, and consider each other to be a great sparring partner and buddy. Havoc may ensue.  
**Chu**: Similar to **JIN** unit. Never put all three of them together. It may kill your house.

**Cleaning:**

The **YUSUKE **can clean himself; please do not attempt to clean him, as he is a perv.  
**  
**-

**Energy:**

The **YUSUKE** unit eats anything and everything you put in front of him, in the manner stereotypical of teenaged guys. He isn't especially selective, but he will complain a lot. Should this get annoying, tell him to make his own danged food.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q:** He's been acting oddly...nice and...sweet, especially around my KEIKO unit. I thought that he was supposed to be a juvenile delinquent? -_sweetdonalbain81507_

**A: **Of course he has. Didn't you read the manual? The **KEIKO** unit is your **YUSUKE** unit's girlfriend. Don't expect it to last, though. He may swing back to being a delinquent in the blink of an eye. Also, neither unit will admit their relationship, so don't try to confront them. **  
**  
**Q: **My YUSUKE unit has been very restless lately. He also talks about his relatives a lot. I thought that he only had his mother? -_sweetdonalbain81507_

**A:** Ah, your unit has entered SPIRIT DETECTIVE mode. This is a hidden mode that can only be unlocked by dying. Has your unit been involved in any car accidents lately?  
**  
Q**: Since I have many units already, I decided to go ahead and buy a **YUSUKE** unit. Things went pretty smoothly for a while before he got hit by a car. Now all the other units are drawing straws to see who is going to kiss his corpse, which has turned a shade of GOLD, by the way. Is all of this normal? And if he is revived, will he be automatically reprogrammed? -band geeks are hot

**A:** This is normal. Your unit is on the way to unlocking the SPIRIT DETECTIVE mode. When he is revived, he will not be reprogrammed, but he will have all kinds of shiny new features for you to check out.  
**  
Q: **Each time I ask the **YUSUKE** unit to accompany me to school, he usually poofs. Where does he go and how can I make him stay?

**A:** He goes anywhere and everwhere he can to get away from school. There's really nothing you can do to get him to stay, short of threatening to bring in a **KEIKO** or **BOTAN** unit.  
**  
Q:** Though I didn't know when I ordered him, but my **YUSUKE** unit appears to come with a pet! It's a cute little flying penguin-thing that says 'puu'. I have no idea WHAT to feed it and whenever I ask my **YUSUKE** unit about it he just ignores me. What should I do?

**A: **This is the Spirit Beast that comes in your unit's accessories. You don't need to feed him; he seems to be able to do so himself. Your **YUSUKE** unit is sensitive on this point, as he feels that the Spirit Beast, named Puu after the noise he makes, is demeaning because of his stuffed-animal like appearance.

**Warranty  
**With proper care, your **YUSUKE** unit should live until he dies in battle, of old age, or from attack from a fangirl or very angry **KEIKO** unit. However, if you want him out of the house, merely call in said unit, and she'll have him out in a jiff. Don't ask how.

All the YYH owner's guides, as you can see, are now in one place for your convenience. Please don't ask me to make any others. It's been two years and I do not want to start these up again.


	2. Kuwabara

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully automated **KUWABARA **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your loud but chivalrous punk, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** Kazuma Kuwabara, aka Kuwabara, Kazuma, Kuwa-chan, The Fool, Carrot-Top.

**Date of Manufacture:** Unknown; the unit is, however, set automatically at fourteen years of age.

**Place of manufacture:** the YuYu Hakushop.

**Height: **We'd guess almost six foot.

**Weight: **Unknown.

Your **KUWABARA **unit will come with the following accessories:

One blue school uniform

Three pairs blue jeans

Three teeshirts

One Spirit Sword

One Full-grown cat

One Kitten

When you first unpack your **KUWABARA** unit, he may be confused and disoriented. You'll get used to that. Explain to him simply and kindly, and he shouldn't stab you with his sword.

**Programming:**

Your unit is a nice one, in spite of his tough appearance. He'll unusually perform the following tasks, if you ask politely and he doesn't hate it too much.

**Bodyguard**: You'll find that most of your YuYu Hakusho units can do this. The **KUWABARA** unit will help any damsel in distress. He's also pretty tough.

**Bait:** Got a criminal you need to catch? Lay your **KUWABARA** unit on the line to attract attention! He's pretty brave, so he should have the nerve to do it, depending on the crook and the stakes.

**Pet-sitter**: The **KUWABARA** unit loves animals. He'll stay with your pets for as long as you please.

**Clown**: Under much duress, you might be able to convince your unit to perform as a clown for a few hours. Maybe. **KUWABARA** units tend to be a little klutzy, so they are good for this role.

**Your KUWBARA unit comes with five different modes:**Loud(default)

Love-struck

Compassionate

Angry

Serious

The Loud mode and the Love-struck mode may appear similar, but they are not. In Loud mode, the **KUWABARA** unit may be belligerent, noble, and slightly annoying. However, in Lovestruck mode, he grows slightly more annoying and tends to go all sappylike. This unit is prone to get this way around **YUKINA** units, and occasionally a **BOTAN** unit, in early phases.

The Compassionate mode will be activated any time the KUWABARA unit finds someone in trouble. He'll go to great lengths to help them, even if they are his enemies.

Angry mode can be activated by injustice, unchivalrous behavior, or a **HIEI** unit. Leave your unit alone, and he'll be fine.

Serious mode is activated by the **KUWABARA** unit's friend's pain. He will remain in this mode until they are alright again.

**-  
**  
**Relations with other units:  
**  
**Yusuke Urameshi:** Although they frequently fight and appear to loathe each other, these two units are best friends. They'll always have each other's back.

**Kurama**: These two units are friends, and they work together on Spirit Detective cases frequently. No personality conflicts.

**Hiei**: Your unit dislikes this one, but they will work together when worse comes to worst, and the **KUWABARA** unit knows that under all the sarcasm, the **HIEI** unit is a good one. So don't fear, they shouldn't kill each other. Probably.

**Genkai**: Your **KUWABARA** unit really quite looks up to the **GENKAI** unit. He respects her a lot and is happy that she's alive. He does know her wrath, though, and is therefore careful not to anger her.

**Botan**: Your unit used to have a crush on this one, but not anymore. They're pretty good friends.

**Keiko**: These two are friends, although not extremely close; their main common link was forged during the resurrection of the **YUSUKE** unit. No, it wasn't alchemy. And no, you don't want to know.

**Shizuru**: This is your unit's older sister. She really does love him in spite of all the punches. And kicks. And elbows. Oh, and slaps of course.

**Gonzu Tarukane**: Your unit loathes this one. Don't get us or him started.

**-Cleaning:**

The **KUWABARA** unit can clean himself. Please do not attempt to clean the unit; while he won't hit girls, he still won't be pleased.  
**  
**-

**Energy:**

The **KUWABARA** unit eats like a horse. He isn't very selective, but be sure to keep plenty of food around.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q:** My **KUWABARA** unit was fine until I got a **YUKINA** unit. Now he's acting really weird around her and talking about finding her brother. Is this normal? - Kittenn1011

**A: **Oh, yes, very much so. **KUWABARA** units are always quite prone to develop crushes, especially on **YUKINA** units.**  
**  
**Q: **My neighbor bought a **YUSUKE** unit, and now my **KUWABARA** unit is coming home with bruises. Should I fear for his health? - Kittenn1011

**A: **No, it wouldn't do you any good, anyway. **KUWABARA** is determined to fight **YUSUKE**, so you won't be able to stop him. Anyway, the **YUSUKE** unit won't kill your unit.  
**  
Q**: My KUWABARA unit has been disappearing randomly along with my **KURAMA** and **YUUSUKE** units. It's beginning to become weeks out a time and **KUWABARA** unit is coming back with major injuries. Is he gonna be alright? - Kittenn1011**  
A:** Well, he should be. There's always the possibility that your **KUWABARA** unit will suffer a mortal wound, and you will have to reprogramme him, but usually he's fine.

Q: Everytime I go into my basment I'm greeted by a group of strange/homeless cats. Is it normal for the **KUWABARA** unit to collect cats? - summonergirl001**  
A: **Yep. It's one of his hidden joys. He adores cats. You'll have to get used to it with the unit...  
**  
Q: **My **KUWABARA** unit seems to be depressed. He's losing every fight he gets into and doesn't put his heart into it. How can I fix this? - sweetdonalbain81507**  
A:** Try taking him to see a **YUKINA** unit. He may not cheer up immediately, but it could help. If that doesn't work, you may want to seek help. Long-term depression is not at all common for **KUWABARA** units. Has your **YUSUKE** unit been away a lot?  
**  
Q:** Once I found my **KUWBARA** unit trying to hide my five empty bottles of hair gel on top of my box closet. Is it normal for this unit to consume this amount of hair gel so I can find the right amount? - Bathories Slave Kuri

**A:** Yes, that's normal, but he looks much better without it, so we'd recommend refusing to buy hairgel. He may look quite different.

**Q:** I purchased a **KUWABARA** unit recently, and he seemed lonely, so I bought him a **YUSUKE** unit. However, I find that now they just fight and scream! I thought they were supposed to be friends. What do I do? -Kuramarulez

**A:** That's their way of expression a sort of friendship affection. Let them be, unless they are breaking things. Then hit them over the head, or better yet, call in a **KEIKO** or **BOTAN** unit to do it for you.

**Warranty  
**With proper care, **KUWABARA** unit should live until he dies of old age or in battle. However, should you come to find him annoying, simply tell him that a **YUKINA** unit wants him out of the house, and poof! Gone is your **KUWABARA**.

I owe you guys such an apology! I'm so sorry. I can't truthfully say that life has caught up with me; but summer has. I've got the lazy, just want to watch anime and bike, blues. I'm so, so, so, so sorry!  
Gah, my brain is so sleepy.  
Thank you all for the questions.  
Not that very many people will read this since I took such a long time, also because I didn't tease him much for being ugly or stupid.  
He's not really that stupid, srsly. Just really super-dense. D;  
And not ugly, just bad hair. Am I the only one who TOTALLY wants to see Kuwa-chan with his hair down?


	3. Kurama

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **KURAMA **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your fox, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** Kurama aka Shuuchi Minamino, Yoko Kurama, Princess(1).

**Date of Manufacture:** Unknown.

**Place of manufacture:** The YuYu Hakushop.

**Height: **5'11

**Weight: **Light, but not underweight.

**Your KURAMA unit will come with the following accessories:**

Two purple school-uniforms

One rose(convertible into Rose Whip)

Three pairs slacks

Three dress shirts

One orange jacket

One hairbrush

When you first unpack your **KURAMA **unit, he will be guarded, cautious, and a little cool. However, if you're kind to him and prove to be a decent person, he'll probably warm up to you soon.

**Programming:**

Your **KURAMA** unit is helpful, kind, and amiable unit. He will usually perform the following functions well.****

Strategist: The **KURAMA** unit is logical, methodical, and quick-thinking. He can come up with a quick scheme for anything.

**Tutor: **Intelligent and patient, your unit will teach you what you need to know in school. However, he won't do your homework for you, he's too honest for that.

**Gardener:** This unit is extremely good with plants. He'll grown you almost anything you wish, too, since he enjoys it. .

**Cross-dresser**: If you happen to find cross-dressing amusing, or if you're just a pervert, the **KURAMA **unit is perfect for you. He's the girliest of all the units, except possibly the **KARASU** unit. However, he does not enjoy doing this, so be prepared for wrath.

**Good Cop/Bad Cop: **Your **KURAMA** unit can play either good cop to your bad, or visa-versa. This feature is especially useful for getting out of that brat up the block to 'fess up where he hid your little sister

**Your KURAMA unit comes with five different modes:  
**Calm(default)

Cold

Caring

Angry

Angsty

The **KURAMA** unit comes with a default mode of Calm. However, when around people he particularly loathes, he will revert to Cold mode. In this particular setting, the **KURAMA** unit will be devastatingly polite, slightly sarcastic, and frosty.

The Caring mode is activated when someone the **KURAMA** unit cares for- his mother, for instance- is in danger.

Angry mode will soon follow if the danger is from a being; in this mode, the unit may lose the calm that makes him so deadly and even be impulsive on rare occasions.

The Angsty mode comes from thinking this unit thinking of all the wrong he has done and all the lives he has wrecked. Try to calm him down and talk to him, and soon he'll be in Calm mode again.

**Relations with other units:**

**Shiori Minimino: **Your unit's beloved mother. Mess with her and experience serious pain.

**Yusuke Urameshi:** A good friend of your unit's. The **KURAMA **unit often patches up this one.

**Kazuma** **Kuwabara**: See Yusuke Urameshi.

**Hiei**: Probably your unit's best friend, and visa-versa, whether the **HIEI **unit admits this or not.

**Koenma**: Your unit's boss and friend.

**Genkai**: This unit may be a little tough and stern towards yours, but he has nothing but respect for her.

**Goki**: An old partner of the **KURAMA** unit's. Your unit rather despises this one.

**Yomi:** Another old partner, but from much longer ago. The **KURAMA** unit once wronged the **YOMI** unit, and has much remorse for this fact.

**Cleaning:**

Your **KURAMA** unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself. Attempts to clean him will be defected politely; but if you don't take the hint you'll wake up twenty-four hours later in your bed, wondering what that thorny green plant that flew towards you suddenly was. **  
**-

**Energy:  
**  
The **KURAMA** unit is not picky and will eat most of what you feed him. Make sure he has well-balanced meals and takes in the proper nutrition.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q:** I recently purchased a **KURAMA** unit to help keep my **HIEI** unit in calm mode (especially after my sibling almost had a full eye on his forehead). But whenever they spar, his rose whip keeps scratching any fool who stops to watch, and now I'm pressed with charges from somebody! Can I make my lovable **KURAMA** unit somehow intimidate the man to release the charges, or is he too much of a gentleman to? -band geeks are hot

**A:** Probably. You could ask him, though; he might have some kind of memory-erasing plant that will make sure the man doesn't continue.

**Q: **I tried to brush my **KURAMA** unit's hair, but a whole batch of green lice fell out! - Creation of a Dream

**A: **Those are seeds. He uses them for attacks, so give them back to him.

**Q**: Dude, he can totally be friends with my Death Note units! Why isn't that in the manual!  
- Creation of a Dream**  
A:** Because not everyone knows Death Note. Ssssh, you're going to get us sued!

**Q:** Why's his hair neon pink? - Creation of a Dream

**A: **Actually, it's red. I wouldn't refer to it as pink around him. Not the wisest thing to do.

**Q:** Several dangerous looking plants have begun to appear in my backyard...Is this a normal side effect of the KURAMA unit? Because they're starting to eat squirrels... -HeeHeeHee01

**A:** Yes, that's a normal effect. However, you can ask him to remove them. **KURAMA** units are usually fairly understanding.

**Q: **What can be done to stop all these other fangirls who have been trying to get at my Kurama? They're not leaving me alone! -Fantasyfan01

**A:** You can always distract them with a **HIEI** unit, but that might get you stabbed...mostly you have to just live with them.

**Q: **I ordered a **KURAMA** unit expecting a nice Japanese guy to arrive, but instead I got a scary fox-man who keeps looking at me like he either wants to rape me or eat me or something. I'm nervous about keeping him, even though he's really cute. Is it okay to ask for a refund? -Kyrianne 

**A: **Sure, you can ask for a refund; the unit you received is a special, limited-addition **YOKO KURAMA** unit. They are valuable and pretty, but extremly dangerous.

**Warranty  
**With proper care, the **KURAMA **unit should live until he dies in battle or from an attack of fangirls. However, if you should get tired of him, just ship him back or ask him to get out. Nothing really irritates a **KURAMA** unit to leave unless he dislikes you.

1- Goki calls Kurama this once.  
This probably has some mistakes, since I was kind of tired when I wrote it. Also it's a little short, and the tone seems off.  
Hmm. There's a joke here I used for Mello, but not everyone knows Death Note, so I felt safe using it again...I know, stupid mistake...  
I need to start writing these when I'm awake.  
I didn't use all the questions. I'm sorry. By the way, last time screwed with my formatting, so if you see that this looks weird, let me know, please.

Edit: Thanks so much fer the link, Suzakus Wings!


	4. Hiei

ongratulations! You are now the owner of a fully-automated **HIEI **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your paradox, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information:**

**Name:** Hiei Jaganshi, aka Hiei, Forbidden Child of the Ice-World, Shortie, That Grumpy Guy.

**Date of Manufacture:** Unknown.

**Place of manufacture:** The YuYu Hakushop.

**Height: **4'10

**Weight: **Unknown. The unit does now allow himself to be weighed.

**Your HIEI unit will come with the following accessories:**

Two black cloaks, red-lined.

One white scarf

One white bandana

Two pairs black pants

One Sword

One Jagan Eye

One Hiraseki stone necklace

**Programming:**

The **HIEI** unit is a brooding, rebellious thing, and will rarely perform these duties except because he wants to.

**Trainer: **The **HIEI** unit is skilled in battle and can teach you the fine art of skewering someone with a sword.

**Bodyguard:** He's strong, he's tough, he's scary. But you never know if he's going to protect you or not.

**Thief:** This is the **HIEI** unit's natural occupation. He excels in it and can steal anything for you.

**Assassin:** That annoying frog-demon next door won't shut up about his grandmother's corns, huh? Well, send your **HIEI** unit right over. He'll slaughter them in an instant, and provide entertainment for you, besides.

**Furnace**: The **HIEI** unit's demonic aura feels hot; just prop him against the grate and go.

**Your HIEI unit comes with five different modes:**

Sullen(default)

Irritated

Murderous

Calm

Depressed

The **HIEI** unit comes with a default mode of Sullen. Do not try to shake him out of this mode. It's really just normal.

The Irritated mode and the Murderous mode are different, no matter how similar they may seem. While in Irritated mode, the **HIEI** unit may threaten to rip out your throat. In Murderous mode, he will actually do it.

The Calm mode would be the equivalent of cheerful or happy for other units. However, the **HIEI** unit does not do 'Happy', so you'll have to settle for him being fairly contended.

The Depressed mode is usually activated when the **HIEI** unit dreams about his past. To get him back into his default Sullen mode, it's best to bring a **KURAMA** unit around, or sometimes a **KUWABARA** unit to irritate him.

**Relations with other units:**

**Yusuke Urameshi:** The **YUSUKE **unit was one of the first to defeat your unit in quite some time, and therefore the **HIEI **unit has quite a bit of respect for him. You might call them friends.

**Kazuma** **Kuwabara**: Your **HIEI** unit is usually highly annoyed by this unit. Although their banter can be amusing. However, these units do work as a team occasionally.

**Kurama**: Probably your **HIEI** unit's best friend. It's good to keep a **KURAMA** unit around to keep the killing sprees to a minimum.

**Koenma**: The **KOENMA **unit is a toddler-teenager who is technically your unit's boss. The **HIEI **unit rarely follows his orders, though.

**Genkai**: The **HIEI** unit seems to respect this unit almost as much as he does the **YUSUKE** unit, and, to some degree, care whether she lives or dies. You'd never catch him admitting this, mind you.

**Yukina**: This is your unit's twin sister. She doesn't know it, though, and he prefers to keep it a secret. However, the **HIEI** unit tends to act a little more odd than normal around her. He often tells the **YUKINA **unit her brother is dead.

**Cleaning:**

Your **HIEI** unit can clean himself should the occasion arise. If you value your life, let him clean himself.  
**  
**-

**Energy:  
**  
The **HIEI** unit does not eat much. He'll probably find his own food, but if you want to feed him experiment and see what he likes.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q:** Will he ever grow taller? -Creation of a Dream

**A:** Possibly a bit, but no more than a few inches. This unit is naturally diminutive. It's probably not wise to tease him about it, by the way.

**Q: **Why does he never let me take his bandana off? Is he hiding something? -Creation of a Dream

**A: **Yes, he's hiding a Jagan Eye. It's best that you don't ask him to unveil this.  
**  
Q**: Why does he have a bush on his head? -Creation of a Dream  
**  
A:** That's his hair. Don't ask.

**Q: **My **HIEI** unit refuses to talk to anyone other than my **KURAMA** unit. He won't even tell me why, and my **KURAMA** unit just says that my **HIEI** needs some time alone. Is he sick or something? -Kyrianne  


**A: **Nope, just antisocial. You'll get used to that, he'll get used to you, he'll eventually talk to you.

**Q:** I just bought a ton of icecream for a party and now I can't seem to find it anywhere. A friend suggested she found Hiei with the remains of a box, but he's never seemed to be interested in my food before. Do you think he really stole it? -Kyrianne

**A: **Doubtful, but you _could _ask him. He is a thief, after all.

**Q: **I also have a **KUWABARA** unit, and whenever my **HIEI** unit comes within a few feet of him, he gets this evil look in his eyes and I have to separate them or I'm afraid my **KUWABARA** will be hurt. What can I do about it? -Kyrianne

**A: **Teach the **KUWABARA** unit to fight or ship one of them off. Or you could just keep them separate at all times...

**Q: **I bought a **HIEI** unit two days ago, and everything seemed fine at first. But then I saw my sibling unconscious with an eye in his forehead slowly opening! Thankfully my other units were able to bring my sibling back to normal, but may I ask what in the name of Davey Jones was that? Does the Hiei unit do this usually? -band geeks are hot

**A: **Well, that depends on what mode the unit is in. However, your **HIEI** unit may, indeed, attempt to turn your siblings into demons at first. It's good to call in a **YUSUKE** unit at this point.

**Warranty  
**With proper care, the **HIEI **unit should live until he dies in battle or from an attack of fangirls. However, should you get tired of the coldness of this unit, merely tell him that you have a **KUWABARA** unit coming in. He'll be gone in a half a moment.

Edit: Thanks so much fer the link, Suzakus Wings!


End file.
